It's just a pool
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Por un desafortunado accidente, Sebastian descubre el mayor secreto y temor de su jefe, Jim Moriarty. ¿Cómo termina todo? con clases de natación por supuesto.


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

 _Este fanfic_ _participa_ _en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked._

 _Beta: La fantástica Gudea_

–––––––––

Jim dejó que un suspiro tembloroso escapara de sus labios mientras veía la gran masa de agua clara frente a él, inapropiadamente tranquila. Miró su reloj en lo que probablemente sería la décima vez dentro de los últimos cinco minutos y resopló enfadado. Nadie lo dejaba plantado, nadie, absolutamente nadie, nunca, y los pocos que se habían atrevido reposaban siete metros bajo tierra. Aunque para ser justos, el sujeto en sí no se había retrasado más de unos cuantos minutos, minutos que a Jim se le hacían insoportables. Maldito el momento en que aceptó reunirse ahí.

Recargado contra la pared, Jim tamborileó los dedos ansiosamente contra la lisa superficie. No porque su nuevo cliente lo pusiera nervioso ni mucho menos, de hecho él era algo idiota. No, estaba nervioso por otra cosa de un cristalino color azul que se agitaba con suaves ondas producidas por el viento, casi imperceptibles. Sintió su bolsillo vibrar unos instantes antes de escuchar el característico timbre de su celular mientras las notas de stayin´ alive llenaba sus oídos. Contento con cualquier distracción, sacó el aparato y contestó veloz sin siquiera molestarse en mirar el número.

—¿Estás bien? —Aunque nunca lo admitiría, oír esa voz familiar hizo que sus músculos se destensaran un poco.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Es sólo que te ves algo nervioso, ¿algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —Jim raspó suavemente la pared con sus dedos.

—No es nada, tigre. ¿Dónde estás?

—Justo arriba.

Jim levantó la mirada al tejado de la pequeña construcción en la que se encontraba, viendo a Sebastian oculto entre las sombras con su rifle preparado. Jim se esforzó por poner una pequeña sonrisa y lo saludó con la mano, apreciando el hecho de que desde ese ángulo Sebastian no pudiera ver bien su expresión.

—Bien, quédate ahí, el cliente no debe tardar en llegar.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Jim guardó silencio por unos momentos.

—Déjame en paz —Y cortó la llamada.

Tal y como dijo, el cliente no tardó mucho en llegar y cuando lo hizo se disculpó excesivamente por la demora hasta que Jim tuvo que ordenarle que se callara. Sin perder tiempo, entraron en cuestiones de negocios, Jim negociando impecablemente y sin ceder un poco, dando sus puntos de vista y ofreciendo opciones. En algún momento, el hombre caminó unos pasos más cerca de la piscina, quedando más cerca del borde de lo que Jim consideraba aceptable, pero se vio obligado a avanzar la misma distancia hasta quedar a la misma altura que el hombre.

—Me parece, Lord Lowell, que tenemos un trato —dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Así es señor Moriarty —contestó él, estrechando su mano.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa educada y pocos minutos después de que el hombre le hubiera entregado la información por la que acababan de negociar, el hombre se fue. Jim dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, contento de poder alejarse de una vez por todas de esa endemoniada piscina. Un fuerte viento llegó y los papeles se escaparon de sus manos, volando varios metros delante de él. Trató de correr para alcanzarlos, pero no contaba con que el piso estaba mojado e inevitablemente resbaló, solo logrando soltar un pequeño grito de terror.

Su cuerpo se sumergió en el agua mientras él trataba de patalear y salir de ahí, gritando aterrado, dándose cuenta en cuanto lo hizo que esa fue una pésima idea al sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua. Miró hacia la superficie que no quedaba muy lejos de él y pudo ver dos borrosas figuras paradas en la orilla de la piscina mirándolo burlonamente.

Y entonces todo cambió de repente, él era un niño pequeño que trataba con todas sus fuerzas salir de la profunda piscina en la que lo habían arrojado.

—¡Miren, James no sabe nadar!

—Carl, ¿no crees que ya es demasiado?

—¿No me digas que te preocupa que el nerd se ahogue?

El otro niño negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros, entonces Carl Powers regresó su atención de él y tomó bruscamente sus cabellos, sacando su cabeza del agua. Jim tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras trataba de volver a respirar.

—Eres un mentiroso, dijiste que eras el mejor en todo, ¿y no puedes nadar?

Volvió a sumergirlo en el agua. Jim gritaba y se agitaba, tratando de volver a respirar. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Powers volvió a sacarlo del agua.

—Vamos Jim, demuestra que en verdad eres mejor que yo. A menos que no lo seas.

Y con eso, volvió a sumergirlo en el agua.

Jim trató de respirar, tanto en el recuerdo como en ese momento y sus pulmones empezaron a arder por la falta de oxígeno. Su corazón latía a una velocidad demasiado lejos de lo que podía considerarse normal y sus ojos se agrandaban con miedo mientras su cerebro perdía cualquier claridad que hubiera poseído, quedando perdido en el terror en su estado puro. Vagamente escuchó a alguien zambullirse en el agua poco antes de sentir unos fuertes brazos pasando por debajo de sus brazos, llevándolo hasta la superficie. Jim tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haberlo hecho mientras tosía fuertemente y sacaba toda el agua de sus pulmones. Tosía y tosía, respirando fuertemente cada vez que tenía oportunidad y volviendo a toser hasta que sólo pudo seguir respirando irregularmente tratando de recuperar su respiración.

—¿Jim? —preguntó la persona detrás de él, asustada. Jim se tensó más si eso era posible y soltó un pequeño sollozo. Sebastian lo estrechó un poco más mientras comenzaba a nadar hacia las escaleras lentamente con los pequeños quejidos de Jim como único sonido. Suavemente hizo que el criminal se colocara frente a las escaleras y éste sin perder nada de tiempo, subió. Sebastian lo imitó, encontrándose con el empapado criminal abrazando sus piernas en el piso y con la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas, jadeando audiblemente.

Preocupado, Sebastian se acercó a él y puso una mano en su espalda. Jim rápidamente lo apartó con un golpe de su mano y lo miró con ojos llorosos y asustados. Esta vez más lentamente, volvió a pasar un brazo por la espalda del otro en un reconfortante toque.

—¿Jim? ¿Qué pasa?

Y Jim no pudo hacer más que esconder su cabeza en el pecho de su francotirador y pasar sus brazos alrededor de su espalda fuertemente, comenzando a sollozar. Preocupado y confundido, Sebastian lo abrazó de vuelta mientras murmuraba tranquilizantes palabras en el oído del criminal, frotando su espalda en pequeños círculos relajantes. No tenía idea de qué había pasado, tan solo vio como el menor caía torpemente al agua, pero lo que al principio le pareció algo divertido se transformó en miedo al ver las burbujas saliendo del agua y como Jim no emergía a la superficie, lógicamente abandonó su lugar y bajó de un salto del tejado, sin importarle que las plantas de sus pies dolieran y saltó al agua. Por suerte Jim había estado poco más de un minuto dentro del agua, por lo que no debería haber pasado nada. Pero eso…

Sin saber qué más hacer, se dedicó a tratar de tranquilizar al otro, quien lo estrechaba tan fuertemente como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Poco después, Jim dejó de sollozar, pero aún seguía respirando irregularmente y no parecía tener la menor intención de dejar ir a Sebastian, suavemente él lo apartó y Jim pudo ver su expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Jim simplemente negó con la cabeza y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.

Dejándolo pasar por el momento, escaneó el lugar con la mirada hasta que encontró una pequeña bodega. Obligó a Jim a levantarse del piso y lo más lejos de la orilla que pudieron caminaron lentamente hasta unas sillas cercanas a la misma bodega. Jim se dejó caer nada elegantemente sobre una y subió las piernas, volviendo a esconder la cabeza entre ellas pero esta vez un poco más tranquilo. Sin perder tiempo, Sebastian entró a la bodega y sacó un par de toallas, volviendo inmediatamente con Jim, quien seguía en la misma posición. Sebastian se sentó en la silla junto a él y delicadamente pasó la toalla sobre los hombros del menor. Jim levantó la cabeza y se cubrió mejor con la toalla, tapando su cabeza y envolviéndose todo lo que pudo con ella. Sin saber qué más hacer o decir, Sebastian se dedicó a secarse el cabello con la toalla.

Jim seguía con la mirada perdida aún después de un rato, pero al menos ahora lucía mucho más tranquilo. Como al parecer no tenía intenciones de secarse, Sebastian no pudo hacer nada más que darle otra toalla para que conservara un poco su calor. Después de varios minutos en silencio, Jim por fin habló.

—Quiero ir a casa —ordenó con voz baja y un poco temblorosa. Sin decir nada más, Sebastian obedeció y le ofreció la mano a Jim para que se levantara, mano que Jim aceptó pero no soltó aun cuando ya se había levantado. Sebastian no intentó soltarse, en cambio la estrechó un poco más, bastante preocupado por el nada común estado del criminal como para hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Llegaron al auto y Jim se metió con movimientos suaves en el asiento del copiloto mientras Sebastian se sentaba en el del conductor. En cuanto ambos estuvieron adentro, Jim volvió a tomar la mano de Sebastian mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la ventanilla. Sebastian lo miró atentamente unos momentos antes de comenzar a conducir. No soltó su mano en todo el camino.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Sebastian se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Jim para que bajara, el criminal estaba ausente, ido, y eso preocupaba a Sebastian. En cuando abrió la puerta de la casa Jim subió sin titubeos hasta su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta a modo de una invitación a Sebastian para que entrara si quería. Obviamente lo hizo, se quitó la chaqueta, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina y subió a la habitación para encontrarse a Jim acurrucado en la cama y tapado hasta la cabeza con el cobertor y las toallas empapadas tiradas descuidadamente en el piso. Ambos seguían mojados, Jim más que él, pero poco parecía importarle en ese momento, Sebastian solo podía esperar que no pillaran con resfriado.

Primero se sentó en la cama en el lado opuesto a donde estaba Jim, y al no ser rechazado se recostó y pasó un brazo alrededor del menor, quien se acercó un poco más en él, recargó la cabeza en su pecho, pasó los brazos a su alrededor y enredó sus piernas con las ajenas. Sobra decir que Sebastian cada vez se preocupaba más por ese bastante extraño comportamiento.

—¿Jim? —lo llamó suavemente.

—Es sólo una piscina, ¿no? —murmuró en voz baja, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para poder ser audible—. Sólo es agua…

Sebastian frotó su pulgar contra el brazo del menor, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Sólo es agua —repitió. Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos antes de añadir —. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa?

Jim se quedó en silencio varios minutos, y Sebastian empezaba a creer que ya se había dormido.

—Sólo… es algo que pasó cuando era un niño. En realidad no es nada importante.

—Nada que te ponga en este estado puede ser nada importante —dijo seriamente. Jim se encogió de hombros, evitando hablar del asunto—. ¿Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa?

Jim asintió.

—Nunca le he dicho a nadie. Y no pienso hacerlo.

Pero Sebastian no podía evitar preocuparse, Jim se veía tan pequeño, indefenso y asustado, nada que ver con el genio sádico, malévolo y bromista que usualmente tenía por jefe. Su actitud se había vuelto totalmente diferente, como si hubiera dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Y algo que demostraba lo afectado que estaba por lo que había pasado es que, aparte de no rechazarlo como de costumbre cuando Sebastian hacía algún intento de abrazarlo o algo parecido, esta vez Jim estaba buscando el contacto por sí mismo, sin quererse alejar de Sebastian ni por un momento, manteniéndolo cerca de sí como si tuviera miedo de perderlo. Y, de nuevo, eso no era nada normal para alguien como Jim Moriarty. Pero sin importar qué tan preocupado estuviese, si Jim no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada, de nada servía seguir insistiendo, de hecho resultaría contra productivo con un temperamento como el de Jim.

Entonces, sin opciones, Sebastian se dedicó a quedarse junto a Jim todo el tiempo que él se lo permitiese.

Pasaron algunas horas y la noche ya había caído haciendo que la única iluminación fuera la de la pequeña lámpara de noche que había encendido hace una media hora. Incluso cuando ya había pasado tanto tiempo, Jim parecía seguir sin intenciones de moverse, y no era como si Sebastian quisiera hacerlo tampoco.

—Deja de verme de esa manera, no te diré.

—¿Mirarte de qué manera?

—Con esa mirada, prácticamente estás rogando que te cuente. —Sebastian cerró los ojos.

—¿Mejor?

—Aun así no voy a decirte.

—James, una de las mejores formas de superar algo es hablando de ello. No puedes seguir así.

No dijeron nada por unos momentos.

—…Es un secreto, nadie debe saberlo nunca, y eso te incluye, tigre.

Jim era terco, y una vez que decidía algo era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo que decir cualquier cosa sería totalmente en vano, y aun sabiendo eso Sebastian no pudo evitar intentarlo.

—Entenderé si no tienes ninguna intención de contarme, pero espero que sepas que si lo haces te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Cursi, lo sabía, romántico y más empalagoso de lo que Jim soportaba, y sabía que en cuanto esas palabras abandonaran sus labios Jim lo echaría a patadas de la cama como muchas otras veces lo había hecho. No importaba, estaba preparado, sólo quería estar seguro de que Jim supiera que le apoyaría siempre, porque al parecer a veces el moreno olvidaba ese pequeño detalle, olvidaba que su francotirador era la persona más leal que jamás podría tener a su lado. Por eso Sebastian se encargaba de recordárselo de vez en cuando, aunque a cambio ganara pasar la noche en el sillón.

Sin embargo, Jim no lo hizo, no lo echó a patadas ni lo insultó como había esperado. No hizo nada de hecho, sólo se quedó ahí sin reaccionar de ninguna forma como si ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado, aunque Sebastian sabía que sí lo había hecho.

Por su parte, Jim le daba vueltas en su mente a las palabras de Sebastian. Claro que confiaba en él, incluso le había confiado su vida varias veces en algunas reuniones especialmente complicadas y él nunca le había fallado, ni una sola vez. Siempre cumplía con lo que le ordenaba, siempre iba cuando lo llamaba y, básicamente, hacía cualquier cosa que a Jim se le ocurriera. Sebastian se había ganado su confianza con creces aunque nunca lo admitiera, pero una cosa era confiar y otra muy diferente era dejarlo entrar tanto en su vida y llegar a tal punto de intimidad como para confiarle su mayor secreto, temor y debilidad. Eso era demasiado, y Jim no estaba listo para que ninguna persona se metiera tanto en su vida.

oOo

Jim tardó varios días en volver a su estado normal, el siguiente día después del incidente siguió sin querer salir de la cama y sólo habló para ordenarle a Sebastian que lo dejara solo, quien simplemente miró su espalda por un largo rato antes de abandonar la habitación en silencio. Ese día durmió en el sofá.

El segundo día, cuando estaba leyendo un libro escuchó la voz de Jim llamándolo y sin esperar nada subió a la habitación, el genio seguía acostado boca arriba en la cama y simplemente pidió algo de comer, Sebastian bajó a la cocina y le preparó macarrones con queso, comida que aunque Jim nunca lo admitiría en voz alta le fascinaba a niveles insospechados. Jim comió los macarrones en silencio para después volverse a acostar en la cama y ver el techo miserablemente. Sebastian no hizo ningún comentario.

El tercer día por fin salió de la habitación y se la pasó todo el día viendo los aburridos e insípidos programas que pasaban en la televisión con Sebastian como única compañía.

El cuarto día el teléfono sonó. Con una mirada rápida al moreno y al notar que al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de ir a atenderlo, Sebastian estiró el brazo y alcanzó el pequeño aparato.

—¿Anne? Sí, soy yo. —Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Jim—. Sí, lo recuerdo… ¿En serio? Le voy a preguntar. —Sebastian alejó el teléfono de sí mismo—. Lord Lowell vendió a Mycroft la información que le diste, se la dará mañana a primera hora en Cambridge, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Mátalo, de todos modos ya no me es útil —contestó sin interés y con los ojos sin despegarse de la pantalla. Sebastian volvió a pegar el teléfono a su oreja,

—Sí, lo quiere muerto… ajá… ¿No podría ir alguien más?... Eso ya lo sé…. Anne, debe haber otra opción, no soy el único que…

—Ve —ordenó Jim, separando los ojos de la pantalla por primera vez para mirarlo fijamente. Y no siendo capaz de protestar, Sebastian ahogó un suspiro derrotado.

—Ahí estaré, Anne.

oOo

Cuando volvió al día siguiente, por la noche, Jim estaba sentado elegantemente en el sofá con un pequeño cubo Rubik en las manos. Estaba vestido con su típico traje ridículamente caro y, en general, con la misma apariencia de siempre, como si los últimos cuatro días no hubieran existido

—¿Jim? —lo llamó, dejando su mochila con el rifle cerca de la entrada.

—¿Cómo fue todo, tigre?

—Está muerto. Lo maté cuando estaba saliendo de su auto para encontrarse con Mycroft, creo que su preciada sombrilla ahora está pintada con un lindo rojo.

Jim sonrió enormemente.

—Ya veo, todo salió bien entonces.

—Podría decirse eso, sí —contestó con una sonrisa más pequeña.

Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y se sentó en el sillón al lado de Jim, comenzando a leer. Jim parecía haberse recuperado de lo que fuera que lo hubiera invadido en los pasados cuatro días, pero conociéndolo como lo hacía Sebastian sabía que ni así le iba a contar nada. Mejor era no insistir y, de preferencia, ni siquiera hacer ningún comentario.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones de ambos y el suave sonido provocado por los movimientos y giros en las caras de cubo en las manos de Jim

—Carl Powers. —Fueron las suaves palabras que salieron de los labios del menor.

—¿Perdón? —respondió él, cerrando de golpe el libro y dedicándole al otro toda su atención. Jim seguía con los ojos pegados al pequeño y colorido cubo en sus manos sin dejar de moverlo.

—Carl Powers. Cuando era niño él y sus amigos trataron de ahogarme en una piscina por cerca de media hora, apenas y dejándome respirar unos segundos, lo suficiente para no morir asfixiado. Yo no sabía nadar y estoy seguro de que me hubieran acabado matando si no los hubieran atrapado. —La voz de Jim tembló casi imperceptiblemente, tan sólo un segundo y su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente al recordar eso. Sebastian lo miró atentamente—. Lo maté, obviamente. En la misma piscina donde él había intentado matarme a mí. Justicia poética por decirlo de algún modo.

Sebastian no pudo decir nada ante la recientemente adquirida información, tan sólo se le quedo mirando, esperando a que continuara.

—Y sé que es estúpido y una debilidad que no debería tener porque fue un insignificante incidente en el que no pasó nada, y te mataré si algún día le dices de esto a alguien, Seb, pero desde entonces no he podido entrar a ninguna piscina. Y lo que ocurrió el otro día…

Sebastian se deslizó por el sillón hasta quedar pegado al pequeño cuerpo del otro, colocó una mano en su mentón y levantó su cabeza con delicadeza, callándolo con un suave beso en los labios. Jim se separó después de unos momentos, mirándolo con intensidad.

—Nadie debe saber lo que pasó, ¿entiendes?

Sebastian sonrió.

—Sabes que nunca le diría a nadie, Jim

—Eso espero, o perdería a mi mejor francotirador.

oOo

—¿Jim?

—¿Sí, tigre?

—¿Crees que podríamos salir?

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Jim despegando la vista de los montones de papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa para mirar a su francotirador con una ceja alzada interrogantemente.

—Es una sorpresa —contestó Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa retadora.

—Bueno, sorpréndeme. Vamos.

Jim se levantó de la silla y simplemente tomó su abrigo que estaba colgado en el recibidor y salió de ahí con una última pequeña sonrisa al otro. Sebastian rodó los ojos, tomó la pequeña bolsa de viaje ya preparada que tenía junto al sofá y salió tras el criminal, a veces Jim era tan predecible aunque dijera lo contrario, o quizás Sebastian simplemente lo conocía demasiado bien.

En cuanto llegó abajo, Jim ya estaba dentro del coche sentado en el asiento del copiloto con una expresión aburrida como si llevara ahí años esperando, aunque no debería de llevar más de dos minutos. Sebastian sonrió y arrojó la maleta al asiento de atrás pocos segundos antes de él mismo entrar en el auto y sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Listo?

—Por supuesto, tigre.

Sebastian arrancó el auto y el auto comenzó a avanzar.

Algo así como una hora después, Jim jugaba inquietamente con un papelito que había encontrado por ahí, doblándolo y desdoblándolo incontables veces con una expresión de puro aburrimiento.

—¿Falta mucho?

—No.

—Seb, si tu gran sorpresa preparada para mí es tenerme dando vueltas en un auto por siete horas gozarás de la expresión de sorpresa en mi hermoso rostro pero será lo último que verás en tu vida.

—No es eso Jim, sé paciente. —Sebastian sonrió tranquilamente y Jim bufó.

—¿Al menos puedo saber a dónde vamos?

—Te dije que es una sorpresa, sé paciente.

Jim rodó los ojos con molestia y volvió a centrar su atención al papelito entre sus manos. Media hora después, Sebastian aparcó el auto enfrente de un edificio solitario.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Tu sorpresa.

Jim lo miró interrogante y bajó del auto, Sebastian tomó la maleta del asiento trasero y bajó también. Jim estaba esperando frente a la puerta y en cuanto Sebastian la abrió ambos entraron. Unas cuantas sillas y un escritorio eran lo único que vieron en cuanto entraron, habían dos puertas, una sencilla que daba a los vestidores y una más grande y de cristal que daba vista a…

—No.

—¿Jim?

El genio se giró a encarar a su francotirador y lo miró con la mirada más cargada de odio y de autoridad que tenía. Moriarty lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y estrelló al otro contra la pared, doblándole el brazo por detrás de la espalda. Sebastian se dejó hacer mientras la vista de James se clavaba con odio en la piscina.

—No. Y escúchame bien porque será la única vez que lo diga, Moran. No te atrevas a hacer cosas como ésta, no te atrevas a pensar que tienes ni la más mínima decisión y mucho menos en lo que respecta a mi vida. Tienes suerte de que te haya dejado vivir después de lo que viste aquél día pero no toleraré actos de insubordinación como estos, ¿entiendes?

—Pero James, yo…

—No quiero ninguna excusa, nos vamos.

Con un último apretón al brazo de Sebastian, Moriarty lo soltó violentamente y sólo alcanzó a dar unos pasos en dirección contraria a Sebastian cuando la mano de su francotirador sobre la suya impidió que siguiera avanzando.

—James lo lamento, pero tengo que hacer esto. Entiendo lo que pasó el otro día, y si no quieres no te forzaré a esto pero necesito que entiendas que es algo que tienes que afrontar, no puedes vivir evitando el agua toda tu vida James, no podré estar contigo todo el tiempo por más que quiera y algo malo podría pasarte.

—¿Y qué sugieres entonces? —preguntó, liberándose del agarre de Sebastian pero sin retroceder, Sebastian lo tomó como una buena señal.

—Te enseñaré a nadar.

oOo

Unos cuantos minutos después, cuando ambos se habían puesto los trajes de baño que Sebastian llevaba en el bolso, se encontraban parados en la orilla de la alberca. El cuerpo de Jim se veía pequeño y tenso, e incluso un poco más pálido de lo normal mientras miraba el agua con recelo.

—Bueno —dijo Sebastian después de unos momentos—. Creo que deberíamos entrar ya.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y bajó lentamente por la pequeña escalera de la piscina e inmediatamente sumergió la cabeza. Jim se había acercado un poco a la escalera pero parecía seguir sin intenciones de bajar.

—Baja despacio, no es necesario que entres por completo, sólo mete tu cuerpo y mantente agarrado a la orilla.

El menor asintió y con los músculos tensos colocó sus manos y pies en las escaleras y comenzó a bajar lentamente. Sebastian colocó sus manos en la cintura del menor para darle más seguridad, el agua le llegaba casi a los hombros y Sebastian había escogido esa pequeña piscina justo por eso. En cuanto Jim estuvo completamente dentro sus manos se aferraron a la orilla con fuerza hasta el punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sebastian no despegó sus manos del cuerpo del menor y con una le frotó reconfortantemente su tenso brazo, tratando de hacer que se tranquilizara.

—Vas muy bien, Jim. —Dejó un suave beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. ¿Crees que puedes soltarte?

—Dijiste que no sería necesario —habló con un tono nervioso.

—Sólo suéltate de la orilla cuando estés listo, yo no te soltaré.

Jim asintió pero no hizo el menor movimiento que indicara que tenía intenciones de soltarse. Sebastian lo dejó tomarse su tiempo mientras seguía pasando su mano sobre el brazo del otro y dejaba pequeños besos en su cabeza y cuello tratando de relajarlo. Después de varios minutos los dedos de Jim comenzaron a aflojar su agarre sobre la orilla y en cambio se aferró a los brazos de Sebastian, quien sin aflojar su agarre sobre el menor le dio suavemente vuelta para que quedaran de frente uno al otro.

—¿Ves? No fue tan difícil. —Jim estaba pálido—. Esto no te gustará pero lo siguiente es sumergir tu cabeza.

—Oh, no, definitivamente no.

—Lo haré contigo, nos sumergiremos juntos, ¿ok? Pon tus manos en mis hombros, así. —Tomó las pequeñas manos del criminal y colocó cada una en sus hombros y él mismo colocó las suyas en los hombros del menor—. Listo, serán tan sólo unos segundos y podremos volver a la superficie. No te pasará nada, cualquier cosa te sacaré inmediatamente, confía en mí, ¿sí?

Jim lo miró con duda por un instante antes de asentir bastante dudoso.

—Respira profundo un par de veces. Vamos a entrar y saldremos en cuanto cuente tres. Toma mucho aire, ¿listo? Trata de no soltar el aire.

Ambos se sumergieron. Jim cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras el pánico lo comenzaba a inundar, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que fue una mala idea en cuanto se empezó a ahogar. De nuevo podía ver a Carl tratando de ahogarlo, de nuevo podía sentir esa sensación ardiente en sus pulmones, no podía respirar. Se ahogaba.

De repente unos brazos lo sacaron del agua y de nuevo pudo respirar. Tomó unas grandes bocanadas de aire y se aferró al cuerpo de Sebastian mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo. —Jim siguió respirando agitadamente por unos momentos, pero en cuanto se tranquilizó Sebastian volvió a hablar—. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Recuerda: no sueltes el aire y si quieres mantén los ojos abiertos.

Jim volvió a asentir y pronto se encontraban debajo del agua. Esta vez Jim trató de concentrarse en mantener el aire en sus pulmones mientras frente a él Sebastian lo miraba fijamente, atento a cualquier cosa que le indicara que debían salir del agua. En cuanto pasaron los tres segundos volvieron a salir y esta vez Sebastian le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Bien! Ahora vamos a intentarlo una vez más, después pasaremos a lo siguiente.

Esta vez Jim mantuvo los ojos abiertos y miró fijamente al hombre frente a él, Sebastian le sonreía y, por un momento, a Jim no le pareció tan mala esa experiencia. Ahí debajo del agua, todo parecía estar bien, no llegaba el ruido de afuera y sólo estaban él y Sebastian y esa brillante sonrisa que el segundo tenía en el rostro. No, no era tan malo.

Volvieron a salir del agua y esta vez Jim sonrió un poco.

—Creo que no es tan malo.

—No, no lo es. —Sebastian sonrió—. Lo siguiente es flotar.

Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del criminal y el otro bajo sus rodillas, cargándolo al estilo princesa. Jim lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y esto para qué sirve?

—Seré tu apoyo. Relájate y pega tus piernas y los brazos a tu cuerpo, trata de quitar toda la fuerza de tu cuerpo y sólo flota. —Un poco tenso, Jim hizo lo que le dijo—. Bien. Trata de mantener tu cuerpo recto, así no te hundirás. Y mantén tu tórax arriba.

Con una mano Sebastian subió ligeramente el trasero de Jim y este soltó una pequeña risa.

—Seb, cariño, no es necesario que inventes todas estas cosas sólo para poder tocar mi perfecto trasero.

Sebastian rio suavemente.

—Muy bien, trata de mantenerte así. —Poco a poco Sebastian fue soltando el cuerpo de Jim y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros, mirándolo con orgullo.

—Mira Jim, estás flotando.

—Creí que dijiste que no me soltarías —le recriminó.

—Una pequeña mentira no afecta en nada. —Jim lo miró mal.

—Te odio.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió burlonamente—. Ahora baja despacio las piernas y separa los brazos para dejar de flotar. Si tu cabeza se hunde no pasa nada.

Lentamente Jim siguió las instrucciones y pronto se encontraba de nuevo con los pies en el fondo de la piscina sonriendo orgulloso.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Jim. Deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde.

—Creí que nunca lo dirías, tigre.

Jim caminó despacio hasta las escaleras y subió apresuradamente, Sebastian subió detrás de él y le extendió una de las toallas que llevaba en el bolso antes de agarrar una él mismo y secarse el cabello.

—¿Seb? —lo llamó el menor.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. —Cuando Sebastian se giró para verlo sorprendido, Jim estaba de espaldas a él y con la toalla cubriéndole la cabeza. Sebastian sonrió.

—Fue un placer, Jim.


End file.
